ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together
This is the seventh episode of Ren 10. Squidface that he should stop sending droids and start fighting Ren, himself. However, he changes his mind and decides to join forces with Dr. Frogkisser, whom is currently making a monster, to destroy Ren and get his Awesomatrix. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME THAT READING IT WILL PREVENT EARTHQUAKES, FLOODS, AND OTHER NATURAL DISASTERS FROM ATTACKING YOUR HOME… SEE IT WORKS! '---One Week Ago---' LOCATION- HIGHWAY 49 (A police man was driving Dr. Frogkisser to jail) Police Driver: 'Hey, Buttkisser, what’s in the box you got there? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Nothing, just some friends to keep me company '''Police Driver: '''Those things aren’t part of your creepy frog experiment '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Naw, I stopped doing that…I’ve decided to focus on some new research '''Police Driver: '''What kind of research? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Well, I’ve been really getting interested in… poisonous frogs '''Police Driver: '''What? (Dr. Frogkisser throws the box filled with poisonous frogs at the Police Driver, killing him and causing the car to crash) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Yes, it worked (Dr. Frogkisser grabbed the Police Driver’s keys to unlock his handcuffs and escape the police car) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Now, that I escaped…I shall now, get my revenge… on a certain little boy '---Today---''' LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface was sitting in his chair just thinking heavily) '''Squidface: '''Wow. I can’t believe that I’ve tried hiring bounty hunters, droids, and even the freakin’ ice cream man (Man, that was a weird day) to kill Ren, but they all failed me. Now, how am I going to get the Awesomatrix…you got any ideas, Droid #00049? '''Droid #00049: '''I gotnothing, sir, Squidface, sir. We’ve literally tried everything '''Squidface: '''Wait, I’ve got an idea '''Droid #00049: '''What, sir, Squidface, sir? '''Squidface: '''I’m going to Earth, myself, to find and kill Ren 10 and grab the Awesomatrix from his fingers '''Droid #00049: '''I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir, Squidface, sir. '''Squidface: '''What are you saying, Droid #00049? '''Droid #00049: '''I’m just saying you’re not the best fighter in the universe '''Squidface: '''Don’t worry, Droid #00049, I can handle this '''Droid #00049: '''I highly doubt that, sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''Just shut it. (Gets out of his chair) Now, let’s go to Earth '''Droid #00049: '''OK, sir, Squidface, sir LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna were playing Alien Hunter on their Y-Box) '''Ren: '''Hey, look, Verna. The squid-faced tyrant and that kooky frog scientist are working together to try and destroy us '''Verna: '''Yeah, that will certainly go well (Sam comes down the stairs to Ren and Verna) '''Sam: '''Hey, guys, the Pocket Tracker is beeping again '''Verna: '''There’s an alien around here '''Sam: '''Yeah '''Ren: '''Oh, come on, right in the middle of the game '''Verna: '''Where is the alien? '''Sam: '''Right outside our house (Ren, Sam, and Verna see Squidface outside the house) '''Squidface: '''Ha! I seen I got your attention! It is me, Squidface, your arch-nemesis! '''Ren: '''Arch-nemesis? We never even met until now. '''Squidface: '''Maybe, but you’ve seen the actions I’ve made. Mr. Pink? Bob-Two? The Ice-Cream Man? '''Ren: '''That was you behind those things '''Squidface: '''Yep '''Ren: '''Well, now, you’re toast '''Squidface: '''I highly doubt that, you see I am… (Squidface continues on rambling while Ren transforms into Swampfire and throws a large fireball at Squidface’s squid face) '''Squidface: OW! OW! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY FACE IT’S BURNING! AWW!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! (Squidface is still screaming, while Swampfire went back into the house) Swampfire: 'Well, now that that’s other with, let’s continue with Alien Hunter (Gets the controller) Yeah, I humiliated that squid-faced tyrant! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP LANDING SITE (Squidface was sitting at his ship in shame) '''Squidface: '''Well, that was humiliating! God, there is no way I can beat him! (Hears eerie laughing) What the? (Squidface walks towards the eerie laughter and sees an abandoned factory) '''Squidface: '''What the fudge is that? (Squidface enters the abandoned factory) '''Squidface: '''Anybody here… (A giant frog suddenly came out of nowhere and jumped on Squidface, tackling him to the floor) '''Squidface: '''Oww! You son of a frog (Dr. Frogkisser comes out of the shadows towards the frog) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Well, Nelson, looks like we got a guest '''Squidface: '''Nelson? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Well, actually, he’s Nelson II, the first Nelson kind of got 30-Degreed Burns, sad, very sad. We even had a funeral '---Flashback at the Funeral Site---''' (Dr. Frogkisser was standing at the podium making a eulogy) 'Dr. Frogkisser: '''Nelson, well always be a friend, an ally, a brother, a mother, a father…and a sister…but most of all… he was my best friend…which when you think about it is kind of sad. But whatever…he was still the best frog a mad scientist can ask for (Starts crying) Would anyone else want to speak? (We see nobody else in at the funeral besides Frogkisser) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Fine, let’s go cremate him '---Flashback Ends---''' 'Dr. Frogkisser: '''Yes, that was quite a sunny day…anyway, before I cremated the toad, I grabbed a piece of his DNA to make a Nelson clone and now I got Nelson II. '''Squidface: '''I see… CAN YOU GET HIM OFF ME? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''No squid-faced weirdo, you are an intruder…you’ll be lucky if I let you live with your foot in the right place '''Squidface: '''Why do you even have this weird laboratory…umm…? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Frogkisser, Dr. Frogkisser '''Squidface: '''Wow, and I thought “Squidface” was a bad villain name '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''And the reason I got this laboratory in this abandoned factory is because… I’m getting my revenge on a certain boy named Ren '''Squidface: '''WHAT? You know Ren, too '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Yeah, he burned my toads and shut down my life’s research… I WANT THE BOY’S HEAD ON A STAKE '''Squidface: '''Me, too. I’ve tried over three times to try to get Ren… but THEY ALL FAILED '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Really you share my frustration '''Squidface: '''DEFINITELY '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Hmm… *Mutters to himself* I do need an assistant in my experiment *Un-mutters* Sure, let’s work together '''Squidface: '''OK… now, can you please get Nelson II off me, please? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Fine LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Verna, and Sam were sitting on the couch bored out of their minds) '''Verna: '''Wow, I’m really bored '''Sam: '''Don’t you have that stupid Alien Hunter game to play? '''Ren: '''We’re done for the day '''Verna: '''Don’t you have that stupid homework to do '''Sam: '''I’m done for the day '''Ren: '''Wow, I am really bored (A brief silence hit the group until it was broken by Sam) '''Sam: '''Hey, I know this really cool joke '''Verna: '''Really '''Ren: '''Well, this is ought to be interesting. Go one, Stimpy '''Sam: '''OK, so the joke begins when… LOCATION- THE ABANONED FACTORY (Dr. Frogkisser and Squidface were working together on something…interesting) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Pass me the Liquid Nitrogen '''Squidface: '(Passes the Liquid Nitrogen) Here 'Dr. Frogkisser: '''Now, the Phosphorus '''Squidface: '(Passes the Phosphorus) Here 'Dr. Frogkisser: '''Finally, pass me the ramen '''Squidface: '''Umm… (Gives Dr. Frogkisser the bowl of ramen) Here '''Dr. Frogkisser: '(Grabs some chopsticks and gobbles up the ramen) Thank you, Squidface…God, I love ramen '''Squidface: '''So…what are you doing all of this for, anyway? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Well… I am working on my greatest invention yet '''Squidface: '''What is it? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''I…AM MAKING… A MONSTER! '''Squidface: Really? Dr. Frogkisser: This monster…It will be big… and strong… and mean… AND GREEN Squidface: Hmm…but couldn’t he like go out of control and cause more mayhem than you wanted Dr. Frogkisser: He could… if he wasn’t controlled by me Squidface: What? (Dr. Frogkisser shows Squidface an exoskeleton) Dr. Frogkisser: I will get into this exoskeleton and then, I will use this monster to destroy Ren Squidface: No, you won’t (Uses a gun that shoots an electric net at Dr. Frogkisser) Because I am using this thing to destroy Ren Dr. Frogkisser: Yeah, I knew this new friendship wouldn’t last. I just knew it (Squidface climbed into the exoskeleton and starts to control the Monster) Squidface: Yes…YES! I AM THE MONSTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Nelson II jumps at Squidface to try and stop him, but Squidface did a stomping action that made the Monster squash the frog like a cockroach) Dr. Frogkisser: Man, I’m not good with my Nelsons 'Squidface: '''I have to thank you, Frogkisser, because without you…I would never have gotten the chance to TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''What? TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE? Are you crazy? '''Squidface: '''No… I’m green (Looks up at the Monster) Hmm… you do need a cool name, if you’re going to destroy my arch nemesis. How about D. Monstar? Yeah, that’ll work. Let’s D. Monstar! (Squidface walks towards Ren’s house with D. Monstar following) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna was still sitting on the couch with Sam finishing the joke he just told) '''Sam: '''THE ARISTICRATS!!! (Ren and Verna show disturbed faces) '''Ren: '''Wow that was one of the most twisted jokes I ever heard '''Verna: '''You are a sick piece of fudge, Stimpy (Large stomping sounds are heard outside of Ren’s house) '''Verna: '''What is that sound? (All three of them look out the window and see Squidface coming to Ren’s house with D. Monstar following him) '''Sam: '(Pointing to D. Monstar) What the heck is that thing? 'Ren: '''An ugly monster with an even uglier alien controlling it '''Verna: '''Wait, isn’t he the idiot who you defeated in the morning '''Ren: '''I guess he never learns, I’m going to knock some sense into him (Is about to go out the door) '''Sam: '''Wait…Ren! You do see the Gigantic Beast outside our house, do you? '''Ren: '''Don’t worry, I’ll be fine (Leaves the house and sees Squidface and D. Monstar) What do you want, Squidface? '''Squidface: '''Your head on a stake, of course '''Ren: '''Not gonna, Squidface (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Humongousaur) '''Humongousaur: '''HUMONGOUSAUR! (Sees D. Monstar) Wow, you’re still bigger than me… Oh, well, let’s fight (Humongousaur and D. Monstar battle a really awesome fist fight) '''Humongousaur: '''Wow, you’re strong for an ugly monster '''Squidface: '''I taught him some great moves (Punches the air which causes D. Monstar to punch Humongousaur in the face) '''Humongousaur: '''OW!!! That is quite a punch you got there. Now it’s my turn… (Humongousaur suddenly turns back into Ren) '''Ren: '(Screams at watch) SERIOUSLY, WATCH, SERIOUSLY! 'Squidface: '''Now, I got you… now (Raises his foot above the air as prepares to control D. Monstar to squash Ren) (Squidface stomps his foot, but Ren gets out of the way before D. Monstar can squash him) '''Sam: '(Notices something) Wait a minute… HEY, REN! 'Ren: '''What, Stimpy, I’m kind of busy? '''Sam: '''SQUIDFACE IS WEARING AN EXOSKELETON THAT COULD CONTROL THE MONSTER! '''Ren: '''Really '''Sam: '''YEAH, ATTACK SQUIDFACE AND THE MONSTER WILL GO, TOO! '''Ren: '''OK, Squidface, you’re going down! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Wildmutt) '''Squidface: '''Oh, no! (Wildmutt tackles Squidface and D. Monstar goes down, too) '''Verna: '''Wow, that monstrosity destroyed an entire acre (Wildmutt was jumping and clawing and smashing and licking Squidface until the exoskeleton was completely wrecked) '''Squidface: '''No, my plan is ruined… (Runs away) I’ll get you next time, Ren. NEXT TIME! (Wildmutt is laughing at the disgraced Squidface) (Sam and Verna leave the house to talk to Wildmutt) '''Verna: '''Wow that was the close one… that Monster was actually kind of intimidating '''Sam: '''Yeah, I’m glad it’s over (Wildmutt turns back into Ren) '''Ren: '''Yeah, but… (Sees the destruction D. Monstar caused) you think this will go unnoticed LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP LANDING SITE (A disgraced Squidface is preparing to go to his ship) '''Squidface: '''Wow, that was humiliating, but it did teach me something… DON’T EVER GO TO EARTH EVER AGAIN, for now on, I’m going to do everything in my ship (Dr. Frogkisser appears to Squidface with large robotic punching gloves out) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Hello, Squidface '''Squidface: '''Oh… '''Dr. Frogkisser: '(Cracks his knuckles) This is for betraying me '''Squidface: '''Oh, I hate Earth Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Police Driver Villains *Squidface *Dr. Frogkisser *Droid #00049 *D. Monstar *Nelson II Aliens Used *Swampfire *Humongousaur *Wildmutt Trivia *This is third episode where Will doesn't appear in, but first where he isn't mentioned Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes